Today, Tomorrow, and Always
by FleurHartz
Summary: UPDATED- CH. 5 Seth and Summer are getting married, and in the process, forcing Ryan and Marissa to see each other again after a painful breakup. Will Seth and Summer find wedded bliss? Will Ryan and Marissa ever get their acts together? RR!
1. Going to the Chapel

A/N- New Seth/Summer fic from me, eventually Ryan/Marissa as well.   
  
Today, Tomorrow, and Always  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~   
  
"Coop? Can we talk?" Summer's voice spoke into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Marissa rolled over sleepily.  
  
  
  
"What's up?"  
  
  
  
"I'm nervous." Summer said, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
  
  
Marissa blinked in surprise. Nothing scared Summer.  
  
  
  
"Seriously? You're scared?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It's just…I'm getting MARRIED, you know? That's pretty huge."  
  
  
  
Marissa grinned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but it's only Seth Cohen. I mean, come on."  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Coop. I got enough crap during high school for even dating him, I don't need it from my best friend."  
  
  
  
Marissa came over and sat on the edge of Summer's bed, looking up at her wedding dress hanging on the door.  
  
  
  
"I love your dress." She breathed dreamily.  
  
  
  
"Really? I hate it." Summer said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Seth's going to freak out when he sees you. He's probably freaking out right now."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he's just hanging out with Ryan," Summer rolled her eyes, "What a crazy bachelor."   
  
  
  
Marissa stiffened slightly at the mention of Ryan. Summer noticed, of course.  
  
  
  
"Coop, you're going to have to see him tomorrow. You already saw him at rehearsal, don't stress about it."  
  
  
  
"I was kind of hoping he'd gotten old and fat." Marissa sighed.  
  
  
  
"Uh…yeah, because that usually happens when you turn 24." Summer giggled.  
  
  
  
"You know what I mean. That was awful…seeing him again. I mean, I wanted to, but it was awful."   
  
  
  
"I know, babe. But he's my future husband's brother, and you're my best friend. You're going to run into each other occasionally. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, you can finally talk about what happened, you know, get it all sorted out."  
  
  
  
Marissa snorted derisively.  
  
  
  
"Doubtful. I distinctly remember him shouting 'I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!' That doesn't give me much hope."  
  
  
  
"Coop! He was barely twenty then! I'm sure he's grown up a little. As have you."   
  
  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Marissa sighed heavily, but then smiled again. "But enough about me-my little Summer's getting married tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
They squealed for the umpteenth time that day, hugging each other tightly.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you're going to be a wife. I just can't see it." Marissa smiled.  
  
  
  
"I know. One man for the rest of my life. And not just that, Cohen for the rest of my life." Summer wrinkled her nose slightly.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Sum? You're marrying him tomorrow. You can stop pretending you're not madly in love with him." Marissa pointed out.  
  
  
  
"That's true. But just because I love him doesn't mean I think he's kind of a loser." Summer said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, a loser you've been dating for five years." Marissa grinned.  
  
  
  
"What WAS I thinking?" Summer smiled back, flopping back on the bed next to Marissa.  
  
  
  
"Ugh, Coop, I can't sleep."  
  
  
  
"Well, you better get your rest. Your wedding night's tomorrow, bay-buh!" Marissa smiled, hitting her with her pillow.  
  
  
  
"I'm so excited- the Bahamas. I've actually never been." Summer said, grinning with anticipation.  
  
  
  
"Where are you two staying again?"  
  
  
  
"Caleb's got some awesome beachfront property up there he gave us for our honeymoon. It's going to ROCK."  
  
  
  
"You have to call me. I'm going to miss you. I hang out with you and Seth so much, I'm not going to know what to do with myself."  
  
  
  
"You could hang out with Ryan." Summer shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and end up killing each other. You'd both come home with murdered best friends. I don't think that's a very good wedding gift."   
  
  
  
Summer was deep in thought, not really listening, just staring at her sizeable rock of an engagement ring.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Sum? Talking here?" Marissa raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. It's just…" Summer rolled over to her stomach, sighing melodramatically.  
  
  
  
"What? Last-minute jitters? Remembering some old boyfriend you're still in love with?" Marissa asked.  
  
  
  
"Ew! No way, Seth's strangely and unexplainably the only man for me. It's just…I miss him. I've barely seen him all week, with all the showers and parties and planning."  
  
  
  
"Oh good grief, Sum, you're going to get plenty of the Seth-loving this week. Besides, you're not supposed to see him until the wedding. It's bad luck."  
  
  
  
"Whatever, I want to call him. Should I call him?"  
  
  
  
"Summer, it's two in the morning. Just go to sleep!"  
  
  
  
"Aargh! Fine! Goodnight, Coop, don't let me oversleep tomorrow. Our hair and nail appointment is at eleven."  
  
  
  
"Night, Summer. And don't you dare call him-you've got to wait until tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Fine! Just wait until you're madly, desperately in love, Coop. You'll understand." Summer said dramatically, pulling her covers over her head with glee.  
  
  
  
Marissa got back in bed, thinking of how Ryan had looked at the rehearsal dinner. "Who says I'm not?" She said under her breath, sadly getting under the covers.  
  
  
  
"What, Coop?" Summer said sleepily.  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Go to sleep!"   
  
  
  
Marissa turned out the lamp, and fell into an uneasy sleep. Summer drifted off, worrying incessantly if the blue roses would look right and if her dress would still fit after their shrimp and lobster feast at her bachelorette party.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Seth, do you realize how lame it is that we're 24 years old and still playing video games?"  
  
  
  
"Don't try to distract me, Atwood. You're just mad because you're losing."  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't we be with some strippers or something? This is so lame that this your last night as a bachelor and you're spending it with your brother."  
  
  
  
"And best man. Who needs strippers? I'm marrying Summer." Seth said dreamily. That was definitely something he never got tired of saying.  
  
  
  
"I still think you tricked her into this." Ryan grinned.  
  
"Yeah, say what you will, my man. She loves me, get over it."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure the 4 carat ring didn't hurt."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it didn't." Seth smiled back.  
  
  
  
They played in silence for a moment. Finally, Seth spoke again.  
  
  
  
"So, Marissa looked really nice at the rehearsal dinner."  
  
  
  
Ryan glared, sitting down his controls.  
  
  
  
"We are not talking about this." He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Dude! I'm just saying- she looked great."  
  
  
  
"She always looks great." Ryan said softly, leaning back against the couch in their apartment dejectedly.  
  
  
  
"Hmm…that's an interesting comment from someone who told me quite vehemently that they were SO OVER Marissa Cooper." Seth raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"I am over her."  
  
  
  
"All right, all right. Time will tell, my friend. I'm going to be gone for a week honeymooning with the Mrs. and I'm sure you'll get pretty bored. The lovely Marissa will just be sitting sadly at home, thinking about how great YOU looked at the wedding with the snappy tuxes we picked out, and well, you see where I'm going with this…" Seth said suggestively.  
  
  
  
"Drop it, man. Marissa and I…it would have never worked."  
  
  
  
"You dated for three years." Seth pointed out.  
  
  
  
"And then had the messiest break-up in the history of mankind." Ryan counter-pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Oh now. The messiest break up ever was Summer and I, junior year of college." Seth said, shuddering in remembrance.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and you got back together the next month. That was rough." Ryan said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"And you don't know that you and Marissa won't either! She came without a date, you're single now, love will be in the air anyways..."   
  
  
  
"Seth, I get it. But nothing's going to happen with me and Marissa. I'm not going through that again."  
  
  
  
"We'll see about that." Seth rubbed his hands together as if he was planning something maniacal.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Seth, no matchmaking please. Just because you're in love doesn't mean the world has to be."  
  
  
  
"Why not? It's awesome."  
  
  
  
Ryan smiled despite himself, looking at his brother.  
  
  
  
"You nervous, man?"  
  
  
  
"Eh…kind of. I mean, even after five years together, I still get a little freaked out by how much I love her sometimes. But, no, I'm not really nervous. Just really, really excited."  
  
  
  
"That's good. I'm happy for you, little brother."  
  
  
  
"Uh? Excuse me, little brother? We're both 24."  
  
  
  
"I'm three months older. Ha." Ryan grinned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm getting married tomorrow. Ha." Seth shot back.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but to Summer." Ryan grinned. Ryan and Summer were notorious for not liking each other very much.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm not asking you to marry her, man. In fact, I'm forbidding it." Seth said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"No, she's okay. I'm just kidding."  
  
  
  
"Summer Roberts is not just okay, my friend. But I guess you wouldn't really know. You probably don't even remember what the touch of a woman feels like." Seth teased, getting up and stretching.  
  
  
  
"Shut up." Ryan shook his head, laughing.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to bed-got to get my rest, you know. I'm the only one of us who's getting some loving tomorrow night." Seth grinned, practically skipping he was so excited.  
  
  
  
Ryan was left alone in the living room, remembering the hesitant smile Marissa had given him at the rehearsal dinner and the strange feeling that had twisted inside of him. Whatever. He and Marissa were in the past. He had to move past her someday. It had been five years after all. And she was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Ryan let out a frustrated sigh, flopping back on the couch and falling instantly asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Do you like my hair up, Coop?" Summer looked at her reflection critically.   
  
  
  
Her dark hair was in a perfect French twist with a few pieces framing her face, her long white veil cascading down her back. It was gorgeous antique lace, and she looked perfect.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Summer, it's perfect!" Marissa putting the magazine she was reading to go hug her friend.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, watch the hair." Summer put her hands up jokingly.  
  
  
  
"Shut up and give me a hug!" Marissa laughed, hugging her tightly but carefully.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting MARRIED TODAY!" Summer giggled, hugging her back just as hard.  
  
  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" The hairdresser asked, hairspraying a few stray pieces flat.  
  
  
  
"His name is Seth."  
  
  
  
"How did you two meet?"  
  
  
  
"Feeding squirrels in third grade."  
  
  
  
"Aww, you two have known each other that long?" The hairdresser smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I basically ignored him until we were seventeen. Then I finally figured out he wasn't just this dorky loser who followed me around…well, scratch that, he IS a dorky loser who follows me around, but I love him."  
  
  
  
"What a…sweet story." The hairdresser said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"They have a complicated relationship." Marissa grinned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Summer nodded, smiling. Damn it, now she missed him even more.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Ryan, I don't know about these ties." Seth said, looking at his reflection critically.  
  
  
  
"They pull the outfit together." Ryan said absently, spraying on his cologne and pulling on his suit jacket.  
  
  
  
"That scares me a little that you just said that." Seth observed, tying his silver tie.  
  
  
  
"Well, your wedding colors are blue and silver. Summer just wanted everything to match." Ryan shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Dude, since when did you go all GQ?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not! I'm just saying. She'd probably divorce you if you didn't wear the right color tie." Ryan smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Summer has a tight psychological grip on me. And my wardrobe." Seth said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Ryan imitated a whip cracking, leaving to go eat breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe you let him invite Anna." Marissa grimaced, as she got her hair put into loose curls by the hairdresser while Summer got her nails done.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever. She's actually the one to thank for me realizing how I really felt about him, and come on, I'm not exactly worried about him cheating."  
  
"But won't that be weird?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, who cares? I know they've kind of stayed friends. I'm so over the whole Anna crisis." Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because you won." Marissa pointed out.  
  
Summer opened her mouth to protest, then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I did, huh?"  
  
"Old girlfriend?" The hairdresser asked, hair spraying Marissa within an inch of her life.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to invite that weird Robert guy I dated for like a millisecond just to piss him off." Summer smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, after the great break up of junior year. I seriously thought you guys were done for." Marissa shook her head, remembering the many drunken, tearful nights Summer had spent at her place during that awful month.  
  
  
  
"So did we. I couldn't even look at him. That was terrible."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I remember counseling both of you guys. You two were a mess. You dating that stupid frat guy Robert, him calling Anna again-"  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what was that, Coop?" Summer looked up in alarm.  
  
  
  
"Uh…he never told you about that?"  
  
  
  
"He called Anna again? ANNA? Like high-school Anna? Like the Anna he constantly told me he never thinks about?"  
  
  
  
"Not like to profess his love or anything. He was just lonely." Marissa said, desperately trying to recover.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe he lied to me." Summer looked shocked.  
  
  
  
"He didn't lie!"  
  
  
  
"I asked him if he'd done anything with anyone during that month, and he said no!" Summer said, looking furious.  
  
  
  
"He and Anna didn't DO anything, Summer! She lives like a billion miles away! He just called her to talk! Stop freaking out! Besides, you DATED someone else, you can't exactly blame him!"  
  
  
  
Summer knew Marissa was right.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really on edge right now. And he should have told me."  
  
  
  
"Why, so you'd flip out like now?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Summer shook her head, slightly loosening her veil.  
  
  
  
"NO!" The hairdresser shrieked, grabbing a tin of bobby pins and attacking.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Summer looked at Marissa, and they both started laughing, the talk moments before mostly forgotten. I'm the one marrying him, Summer thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Can you zip me up, Coop?" Summer asked, struggling with her strapless dress' stubborn zipper.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Marissa put in her other silver drop earring, coming out of the bathroom and zipping Summer into her gorgeous dress.  
  
  
  
Summer spun around when she was finished.  
  
  
  
"Questions? Comments?" Summer asked.  
  
  
  
"Summer, you look perfect. I'm so glad you went for the Vera Wang. It's so beautiful." Marissa looked at her friend, a small pang of jealousy pulling at her heart.   
  
  
  
"Thanks. And you really like the bridesmaid's dress?"  
  
  
  
"Totally!" Marissa assured her, zipping herself up as well.  
  
  
  
The bridesmaids all wore blue strapless dresses that were about kneelength and had a silver ribbon that tied at the lower waist. They also had silver lace underneath that peeked out from the bottom. They were actually very cool, unlike most bridesmaid's dresses.  
  
  
  
"Then I guess we're ready to go." Summer said, feeling a little shaky again as she realized she was in a wedding dress. And she was going to get married in a few hours. This was insane.   
  
  
  
"It's going to be awesome, Sum. And hey-you remember what we talked about. If you decide you've made a mistake with this whole Seth Cohen thing, just pass out cold during the ceremony. I'll get you out of there. No worries."  
  
  
  
"Not going to happen, but thanks, Coop. I love you. Thanks for being my best friend." Summer said, doing something she rarely did and tearing up slightly.  
  
  
  
"Right back at you." Marissa got a little teary herself as they hugged Summer tightly.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to be late for my own wedding and our makeup will be destroyed if we keep this up. Come on, Coop, vamanos!"  
  
  
  
"Coming!" Marissa checked her reflection one last time, and then followed her friend out to the limo waiting for them.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Summer stood with her arm through her father's waiting outside the doors, her knees practically knocking together. This was ridiculous. Like Coop had said, it was only Cohen. She looked over at her dad.  
  
  
  
"Dad?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming to this. I know we didn't always get along that well, but…you've really been here for me through all this wedding stuff…and just, thank you." Summer said somewhat awkwardly. She and her father had been trying to forge a new relationship after some rocky years when she was in high school. It was more or less working.  
  
  
  
"I love you, princess. I should have told you that every day, and I'm sorry for that."  
  
  
  
"Well, you're here now." Summer smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the Bridal March music began. Summer thought she was going to puke with the sudden surge of nerves that overtook her. The doors to the church opened, and she saw so many familiar faces standing up and looking at her expectantly. She saw her stepmom, sober for once, and with a proud smile on her face. Summer slowly began to walk forward.  
  
  
  
She saw Ryan and Marissa standing on either side of the altar, smiling at her, Marissa with tears in her eyes, Ryan showing much more emotion than usual by giving her a small half smile.  
  
  
  
And then she saw Seth.   
  
He was wearing an all black tux and shirt with a silver tie, and he was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. She almost really started crying then. She still couldn't believe how much she loved him. It seemed ridiculous, that rambling, fumbling Seth Cohen could be the love of her life. But as their eyes locked across the chapel, she knew without any question that this with the only person she could ever spend the rest of her life with. I'm turning into such a sap, she thought to herself as she stopped with her father right before the steps up to the altar.  
  
  
  
"Who gives this woman?" The priest asked.  
  
  
  
"I do." Her father said, squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek. She stepped up to the altar, coming face-to-face with Seth the first time in a week. Screw the ceremony, couldn't they just be married already? She was barely focusing on the priest's words as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"…as long as you both shall live?" The priest finished, looking at Summer.  
  
  
  
"I do." She said, looking up at Seth who looked pretty close to tears himself.  
  
  
  
What a sentimental idiot, she thought with a smile.  
  
  
  
"And do you, Seth Cohen, take Summer Roberts as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
  
  
  
"I do."   
  
  
  
After the exchange of the rings, beautiful platinum bands with "S&S Forever and Always" engraved on the inside, they got to the vows they had written themselves. Seth went first. His expression was uncharacteristically serious.  
  
  
  
"Summer Roberts, you are the only person I've ever truly been in love with, and you will be for the rest of my life. You're my unfailing strength, my best friend, and the greatest thing that ever happened to me was the day you said you loved me. I've known since I was nine years old that we were soul mates, and when we finally found each other, I found the only person that could ever complete me. When God made us, He made us to be together. You're my rock, my passion, and I will love you now and for forever. No matter what comes, I'll be right there with you. I will spend the rest of my life as your devoted husband, and do whatever it takes to fight for you, stand with you, and make the rest of your life as happy as you've made mine.   
  
  
  
Summer blinked back her tears. Cohen always did have a way with words. She shakingly got out the piece of paper she'd written her vows on.  
  
  
  
"Cohen, I know it's been a long road getting here. I was so blind for so long and never saw that the love of my life was right in front of me. But I figured it out, and thank God I did, because through everything, you've been my one constant and my one truth. I thought I could never find someone as amazingly wrong for me as you, but love doesn't always listen to the stupid rules we make for ourselves. I fell in love with you then, and the love I felt has only gotten stronger. Despite your stupid comic books and your constant refusal to stop listening to those weird bands," the audience laughed at this, "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I can't even imagine a future without you by my side. I promise to love you today, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life." Summer finished, wondering tearfully if that was too sappy. Judging by the look on Cohen's face, she decided it wasn't.   
  
"Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
  
Seth looked at her for a long moment, stunned by how beautiful she was and that she was actually marrying him.  
  
"Oh, just kiss me, you idiot." Summer smiled, pulling him to her and kissing him for the first time as his wife.  
  
Seth kissed her back, and before they got carried away, they pulled away, smiling at each other as the crowd clapped and cheered.  
  
"We did it. We're actually married." Summer whispered.  
  
"I love you." Seth couldn't seem to stop saying it.  
  
They held hands tightly as they ran out of the church and into the limousine amid a shower of blue rose petals to head to the reception.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Here, for the first time, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen!"  
  
  
  
Summer and Seth walked into the dance hall as everyone cheered again.  
  
  
  
"Your lipstick's messed up." Seth whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
"Thanks to you." Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ah, thirty minutes of marriage and the thrill is gone." Seth shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Shut up. You think the thrill is gone? Wait until tonight." Summer whispered back.  
  
  
  
"Oh my." Seth looked down at her, raising his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
They danced their first dance as a married couple, as everyone else looked on.  
  
  
  
"They're so perfect together." Marissa said to no one, drinking champagne.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Who would have thought?" Ryan said, suddenly standing next to her and drinking champagne as well.  
  
  
  
"Hey…Ryan." Marissa said awkwardly, looking for an excuse to go somewhere else.  
  
  
  
"Listen, Marissa, let's be mature about this. They're married now, we obviously can't avoid each other forever." Ryan pointed out.  
  
  
  
"That's true. It has been four years…maybe we could be friends again?" Marissa suggested tentatively.  
  
  
  
"That would be nice." Ryan gave her the little half-grin that still made her melt.  
  
  
  
"Well, good. It's settled then. We don't have to avoid each other anymore. Lots of people have to deal with still seeing each other after…you know."  
  
  
  
"Yes. We'll just be friends." Ryan nodded, taking another sip from his champagne as the first song ended.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad we had this little talk." Marissa smiled hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Me too. So…in the interest of friendship, you want to dance? You know, for old time's sake?" Ryan suggested with a slight nervous air.  
  
  
  
"You hate dancing." Marissa remembered.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's how much I want to make things okay with us. Let's just forget about all the things we said…and start again?" Ryan offered.  
  
  
  
"Okay. We can move on from what happened. We've both spent enough time getting past it. Think of tonight as a new beginning…as friends. Let's dance." Marissa took his hand, and led him out to the dance floor.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- You guys want more? I've got a lot of things planned…Anna shows up at the reception, Seth and Summer honeymoon catastrophically of course, and Ryan and Marissa are left alone for a week. Please leave me a long review! 


	2. Old Feelings and New Beginnings

A/N- Thanks SO much for all the great reviews! You guys rock!  
  
Today, Tomorrow, and Always  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan and Marissa walked out to the dance floor, standing much farther apart than the rest of the couples dancing. Marissa tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear, looking at him with a slightly hesitant expression.  
  
  
  
"Ryan…I don't know about this. You don't think it will be too weird?"  
  
  
  
"Come on, Marissa, we're not getting married, it's just a dance. We're going to have to learn to live with each other eventually." Ryan shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I guess you're right." Marissa put one hand on his shoulder as his hand slid to her back. They started to dance to the soft, romantic music that was playing.  
  
  
  
"So you break up with me and you start wearing heels?" Ryan smiled, looking to see that Marissa was about two inches taller than him in his stilettos.  
  
  
  
"First of all, you broke up with me. And I can't help it if you're short." Marissa said, still joking but it sounded a little forced.  
  
  
  
They danced in silence for a while, having absolutely no idea what to talk about. So Marissa decided on the safest topic between them.  
  
  
  
"So, did Seth tell you before he proposed?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah. I had to help him pick out the ring…which was a little weird. Everyone at the ring store thought Seth and I were getting married."  
  
  
  
Marissa giggled.  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but finally he ended up picking it out anyway. He was a nervous wreck before he left the night that he actually did it."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Summer told me. She thought he was high or something when they went out to dinner."  
  
  
  
"She had no idea?" Ryan asked, glad that they were at least talking.  
  
  
  
"Well, I mean, five years, a girl starts to wonder. But no, she had no clue that it was going to be that night. Seth is surprisingly stealthy." Marissa grinned.  
  
  
  
"That's so weird that they're actually married." Ryan shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I know! I still feel like I'm in high school, and our two best friends get married. It's insane."  
  
  
  
"Everything seemed so much easier back in high school." Ryan said softly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, drugs, divorce, drinking-it was an absolute blast." Marissa rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well, you just described my junior high years, so it wasn't that traumatic going through it with you." Ryan pointed out.  
  
  
  
"You're the only reason I survived high school." Marissa said, their eyes locking for a moment.  
  
  
  
Ryan cleared his throat, looking away.  
  
  
  
"I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?"  
  
  
  
Marissa looked down, smiling somewhat sadly.  
  
  
  
"Sure, Ryan."  
  
  
  
Ryan nodded, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I'm wiped." Summer whined, leaning against Seth's shoulder as they sat at their table eating cake.  
  
  
  
"Chug a Red Bull, sweetie. We've got lots to do tonight-and our plane leaves at 6:30 tomorrow morning." Seth pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Geez, Cohen, this is the last time I let you make our travel plans. Six freakin' thirty? Are you mentally deranged?"  
  
  
  
"You know, technically, now I could call YOU Cohen." Seth observed.  
  
  
  
"I never thought about that! Weird! I guess now I have to call you by your actual name." Summer smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Call me whatever you want, baby." Seth said in his low voice that always made Summer laugh.  
  
  
  
"You're so sexy." She giggled, leaning towards him and kissing him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, they both heard a very familiar voice.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations, you guys!"  
  
  
  
They broke apart reluctantly, looking up at the last person Summer wanted to see right now.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Anna." She said, forcing a smile onto her face.  
  
  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Anna said cheerily, plopping down next to Seth at their table.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing at all." Summer said slightly under her breath.  
  
  
  
"So, sorry I couldn't make the wedding! My flight from Pittsburgh got a little delayed."   
  
  
  
"I'm shocked you didn't sail here." Summer grinned falsely.  
  
  
  
Seth kicked her hard under the table.   
  
  
  
Anna looked at Summer, sighing patronizingly.  
  
  
  
"Summer, I really hoped we were past all this. I mean, come on, we're twenty-four years old."   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Anna. You're right. Thanks for coming." Summer finally caved in, smiling for real this time.  
  
  
  
"So, Seth-you're a married man now!" Anna shook her head in wonderment, looking at her ex.  
  
  
  
"Oh, is that what we're doing here?" Seth looked around, pretending to be shocked.  
  
  
  
Anna giggled, punching him in the arm.  
  
  
  
"You haven't changed at all, Seth."  
  
  
  
"Not for lack of trying on my part." Summer grinned, putting her arm through his.  
  
  
  
Anna nodded, laughing again.  
  
  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell.  
  
  
  
"So, I'll just leave you guys' present on the table."  
  
  
  
"Thanks so much for coming, Anna." Seth gave her a one-armed hug, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing. Best of luck, you two." Anna gave them a little wave, prancing off.  
  
  
  
Seth looked at Summer disapprovingly.  
  
  
  
"You can't even PRETEND to like her?" He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Summer said, though she was obviously not.  
  
  
  
Seth sighed, looking away from her for a second.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ryan and Marissa are dancing!" He nudged her.  
  
  
  
"Yay! I wish they would just get back together so we could all hang out. I hate this like stagnant middle period." Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I know! I talked to Ryan about it-"  
  
  
  
"I talked to Marissa about it!"  
  
  
  
"-and he totally freaked."  
  
  
  
"She didn't really freak. Just basically said she didn't think they had a snowball's chance in hell. So that didn't really give me much hope." Summer said.  
  
  
  
"Well, that would kind of take the wind out of your sails. But come on- we'll be gone for a week, they're kind of reconnecting tonight, you never know."   
  
  
  
"Always the optimist." Summer looked at him, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Won you over." Seth pointed out.  
  
  
  
"That's true. Not even my most vicious rejections could slow you down." She giggled.  
  
  
  
"It's pretty hard to slow a Cohen down." Seth raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really?" She smiled as he leaned towards her to kiss her again.  
  
  
  
"So, I'm taking off." Marissa was suddenly sitting at their table.  
  
  
  
"Get off, honey." Summer pushed Seth away, turning towards her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Coop-you cannot just bail."  
  
  
  
"I'm not bailing! I'm really tired-it was a gorgeous wedding, Sum. Really. Have such an awesome time on your honeymoon and call me from there, okay?" Marissa hugged Summer tightly.  
  
  
  
"Coop! Come on! Can't you just talk to him?"   
  
  
  
"We talked! We even danced! And it was incredibly awkward and terrible. I'm sorry, babe. It's just not going to work." Marissa said regretfully.  
  
  
  
"Don't give up on him that easily." Seth suddenly interjected.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and why not?" Marissa looked up at Seth challengingly.  
  
  
  
"Because you obviously still have feelings for each other. And it's even more painfully obvious that you guys are miserable without each other."   
  
  
  
"I am NOT miserable." Marissa told him, glaring.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Coop, I'm going to have to side with my husband here. It is really obvious you guys still want each other…and sorry to get all sappy, but you also still need each other."  
  
  
  
"Look, I don't need love advice! Not from either of you!" Marissa said, getting angry.  
  
  
  
"Yes, because we're doing so terrible in the love department currently." Seth indicated Summer's wedding dress.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Seth." Marissa said, taking a long drink from her champagne glass.  
  
  
  
"Oh, great, it's high school all over again." Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
"You're getting to get all wasted, but this time, Ryan won't be there for you." Seth said somewhat harshly.  
  
  
  
"I don't need Ryan to save me. I'm FINE. And I'm not wasted."  
  
  
  
"Not yet." Summer pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Have a great honeymoon." Marissa practically spat at them, storming off.  
  
  
  
"You know, I don't think she really meant that." Seth said with mock hurt.  
  
  
  
"Aargh! I can't do this if I'm worried about Coop all night!"  
  
  
  
"I'll go talk to Ryan. I'll be right back." Seth patted Summer's bare shoulder, practically sprinting off.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Ryan, my honeymoon's ruined unless you help us." Seth said dramatically, running up to Ryan out of breath.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what?"   
  
  
  
"Marissa's all upset and getting drunk, and now Summer's worried that she'll…you know, pull a Marissa, and so you really need to watch out for her. Give her a ride home, whatever."  
  
  
  
Ryan looked hesitant.  
  
  
  
"PLEASE, man." Seth put his hands on Ryan's shoulders.  
  
  
  
"All right, all right. I'll make sure she's okay."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, thank you, my man! You rock!"  
  
  
  
Ryan gave him the two-pat man hug, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Have a great time, man."  
  
  
  
"Will do."  
  
  
  
Ryan watched Seth walk off. He wanted to say that he'd miss the best roommate and brother he'd ever had. He'd miss all their late nights sitting around and doing nothing. He'd miss eating cereal every morning while reading the latest comic books. But he didn't say any of those things. He was still Ryan Atwood, after all.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry for the short update! School just started, but more will be up soon! Please still review! 


	3. Making Out and Making Up

A/N-You guys absolutely rock! Thanks so much for the review- I'm sorry it's taking forever to update- I'm in a play, cheerleading, about to be in Bible study, and trying to get ready for college- it's MADNESS! But enough about me-here's chapter three!  
  
Today, Tomorrow, and Always  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome, Mrs. Seth Cohen, to the Hotel o' Love." Seth grinned at Summer.  
  
  
  
"This place is awesome." Summer looked up at the sprawling hotel with a look of approval.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe we did this? We actually got married?"  
  
  
  
"That's funny you said that-it's like I've been planning it for so long that it doesn't really feel like it's actually over. We're just an old married couple now."  
  
  
  
"Do you think we should have waited until we were older?" Seth said, voicing his only hesitation he had had about proposing.  
  
  
  
"Why? You already have an awesome job, your mom already got us that incredible house…and besides, we would have done it eventually. Why wait? You want to turn into Ryan and Marissa who have one big fight and then it's over? No thank you." Summer shrugged.  
  
  
  
Seth nodded in agreement, still looking somewhat thoughtful as they walked into the hotel. They walked up to the front desk, holding hands.  
  
  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen. The honeymoon suite." Seth said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, yes. Newlyweds?" The hotel concierge smiled back at them.  
  
  
  
"You know, I kind of thought that was kind of a requirement to getting the honeymoon suite." Summer pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Here's your key. Congratulations."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Seth pocketed the key, picking up her luggage.  
  
  
  
"Well, this is a rare show of chivalry." Summer raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Geez, woman, did you pack a ton of bricks? And some rocks just to torture me further?" Seth stepped into the elevator, closing the doors behind them.  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault you have Q-tip arms."  
  
  
  
"I do NOT have-"  
  
  
  
Summer pushed him up against the wall, kissing him hard. She pressed the emergency brake. Seth broke away, looking slightly shocked.  
  
  
  
"Right here? In the elevator?"  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Summer giggled, sliding her hands up under his shirt.  
  
  
  
"But…the suite's so nice." Seth pointed out.  
  
  
  
"All right, fine. Just trying to be spontaneous. If you want to be all boring and married…"  
  
  
  
Seth kissed her then, and as her lips parted under his, Summer couldn't believe that the way he kissed her still made her feel light-headed.  
  
  
  
"We're not boring." He mumbled against her lips.  
  
  
  
"I know. I'm just horny." Summer smiled.  
  
  
  
Seth pulled the emergency brake again, and the elevator started to go up again.  
  
  
  
"Well, then, let's get going." He smiled, kissing her again.  
  
  
  
They made out until they finally got to the 37th floor. The doors slid open to reveal an elderly couple looking at them with raised eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Hello there." Seth said, pushing Summer off of him and shaking their hands.  
  
  
  
"Enjoy the show?" Summer smiled.  
  
  
  
"We just got married." Seth motioned to himself and Summer.  
  
  
  
The old couple just looked at them.  
  
  
  
"Well, grrrreat to meet you, we've got to go." Summer giggled, and she and Seth walked past them, Seth giving them a little wave.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Marissa downed her eighth glass of champagne, her head pounding. Summer had just gotten married, and she didn't even have a date to the wedding. Why? Why could she never be happy? Why had she screwed up everything? Why couldn't she and-  
  
  
  
"Hey, Marissa."   
  
  
  
Speak of the devil. She looked up at Ryan, who was looking back at her worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Leave…me…alone." She said, her words slightly slurred.  
  
  
  
Ryan sighed heavily, grabbing her arm and leading her into a nearby hallway.  
  
  
  
"You have got to stop this."  
  
  
  
"Stop what?" She said innocently.  
  
  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." He said, his grip tightening on his arm.  
  
  
  
"You're hurting me." She shook him off.  
  
  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Ryan said angrily.  
  
  
  
"Why do you care?" Marissa shot back.  
  
  
  
A tension-filled silence fell between them.  
  
  
  
"I'm taking you home." Ryan finally said.  
  
  
  
"NO, you're not." Marissa crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
"You're not driving yourself."   
  
  
  
"Stop telling me what to do. I'm 24, Ryan."  
  
  
  
"Then act like it."  
  
  
  
"You know what, Ryan? When you broke up with me, you lost the right to make these kind of decisions for me. Back the hell off." She started to walk off again.  
  
  
  
"Marissa, just because I stopped dating you doesn't mean I stopped loving you." Ryan said after her.  
  
  
  
Marissa froze, her back still to him.  
  
  
  
"Ryan…please don't say things like that." She looked back at him, her eyes filled with frustrated tears.  
  
  
  
"It's the truth." Ryan said, their eyes not breaking contact.  
  
  
  
Marissa sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
"We're over. We're through. You know it would never work between us." She said tearfully.  
  
  
  
Another heavy silence filled the air between them.  
  
  
  
"Please let me take you home. We don't have to figure all this out tonight, but you need to get some rest." Ryan said at last.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Marissa practically whispered, grabbing her purse and following him to his car.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- More to come soon! Reviews please! 


	4. Pulling Apart and Coming Together

A/N- Again, you guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Today, Tomorrow, and Always  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~  
  
Marissa stared out the window at the stars reflecting back at her, trying to just focus on the song on the radio and not the awkward silence that had fallen long ago between her and Ryan.  
  
  
  
"This is a good CD." She finally said somewhat meekly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You burned it for me freshman year."  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. You kept it?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Ryan wouldn't look at her.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you haven't changed."  
  
  
  
"Meaning?"   
  
  
  
"You're still the least effusive person I know." Marissa grinned slightly.  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Ryan changed the subject quickly.  
  
  
  
"My head's throbbing a little, but nothing major."  
  
  
  
"That's good. Take some Tylenol; sleep it off."  
  
  
  
"Yes, thank you, I've had plenty of hangovers."  
  
  
  
"No kidding." Ryan said bitingly.  
  
  
  
Marissa glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. Right. Starting over." Ryan corrected himself quickly.  
  
  
  
"Look, Ryan, if it's not going to work for us to be friends, it's not going to work." Marissa shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine with it. Whatever you want to do."  
  
  
  
Marissa sighed heavily, looking over at him.  
  
  
  
"Do you know how badly I wish I could go back and make things right between us?" She said, her voice choking slightly.  
  
  
  
"Marissa, let's not do this. You're too drunk for apologies." Ryan refused to look away from the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
  
  
  
"I'm not drunk! I know exactly what I'm saying-please just listen to me. I feel awful that I just cut you out of my life. But I didn't know what else to do- I've never been so devastated in my entire life. I fell apart after we did, Ryan. I didn't even know who I was without you. So I spent a long time figuring it out- and now I get it. I know who I am now. But I also know I'm better with you in my life."  
  
  
  
Ryan pulled up to her apartment just as she finished her little speech. He put the car in park, finally facing her.  
  
  
  
"So what now? We just pick up where we left off?" He said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying that. You know that's not what I want."  
  
  
  
"Well, then what the hell do you want? You understand yourself so well now, you should have at least figured that much out."  
  
  
  
"Why do you have to act like this? I'm trying to be honest!" Marissa said, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
  
  
"And I'm trying to be realistic."  
  
  
  
"Whatever. Goodnight, Ryan. Thanks for the ride." Marissa rolled her eyes, trying not to sound as upset as she was.  
  
  
  
She tried to storm off, but her high heels and major buzz made it difficult to walk very quickly.  
  
  
  
Ryan sighed, getting out of the car.  
  
  
  
"Do you need me to stay? In case you get sick or something?"   
  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted, stumbling slightly.  
  
  
  
Ryan caught her, and she gripped his arm tightly. The feeling of him being this close to her suddenly overwhelmed her with memories that she had been trying for years to forget.  
  
  
  
"Ryan." She said somewhat throatily, looking up at him, their faces suddenly inches apart.  
  
  
  
"We can't do this." Ryan said softly, trying to make himself walk away from her.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't mean anything has to change. I just…need this. Tonight." Marissa said, her lips almost touching his.  
  
  
  
He kissed her then, a messy, almost violent kiss with too much tongue and too much touching to ever be considered a sweet, innocent kiss. Just as soon as it had started, he practically shoved her off of him.  
  
  
  
"I've…I've got to go." Ryan said, looking confused as he walked off to his car.  
  
  
  
Marissa let herself into the apartment, now empty since Summer was gone. She really needed to talk to Summer right now and figured out what the hell had just happened between her and Ryan. But Summer wasn't there. No one was there. She was alone again. Naturally.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Seth and Summer lay in bed together, both a little sweaty and exhausted.  
  
  
  
"Cohen…you rock my world."  
  
  
  
Seth sighed with mock arrogance.  
  
  
  
"But of course, darling."  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" Summer mumbled sleepily, snuggling up against his chest.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh…" Seth checked the clock on the bedside table. "It's 2:30."  
  
  
  
"We have to be up in four freakin' hours." Summer groaned.  
  
  
  
"So we sleep on the plane." Seth said flippantly, kissing her forehead and pushing her slightly wet bangs off her face.  
  
  
  
"But I like the in-flight movies." Summer whined.  
  
  
  
"They're always just cheesy crap."  
  
  
  
"Not always. Remember Zoolander?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you hated that movie."  
  
  
  
"I just said that because I was pissed off at you at the time."  
  
  
  
"What a fun vacation that was." Seth sighed.  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes, our pathetic attempt at making everything cool between us again. That did not go well." Summer smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
"No, no, I would definitely say a negatory there. That really was miserable."  
  
  
  
"And your parents were there, and Ryan and Marissa, so we had to act like everything was fine. Ew. That was not so fun."  
  
  
  
"Oh well, it's in the past. And hey, now we're fine."  
  
  
  
"More than fine, babe." Summer said, kissing him deeply.  
  
  
  
Seth pulled away, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Get off me, you minx! I need my beauty sleep!" He dramatically pushed her to her side of the bed.  
  
  
  
Summer smiled.  
  
  
  
"No kidding. You need a lot more than four hours."  
  
  
  
"Summer, we just did it twice. You know you still want a piece of this." Seth grinned at her suggestively.  
  
  
  
"Go to sleep!" She giggled.  
  
  
  
"Okay. But Summer- there's just one more really important thing I think we need to do tonight."   
  
  
  
She looked over at him curiously.  
  
  
  
"Please enlighten me."  
  
  
  
Seth grabbed her, tickling her mercilessly.  
  
  
  
"COHEN! Get off, you freak!" She laughed uncontrollably, kicking at the sheets to try to escape.  
  
  
  
Of course, this progressed to making out. And since they were both naked, in a bed, and newly married, this upped the total to three times. And this meant that they barely got an hour and half of sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Seth nudged Summer awake.  
  
  
  
"Ew, morning breath, Cohen."  
  
  
  
"Whereas yours smells like a spring daisy."  
  
  
  
"Shut up." Summer said drowsily, pulling the blankets over her head.  
  
  
  
"Woman! Get out of bed!" Seth said, nudging her again.  
  
  
  
"All right, all right. That's kinda hot when you take charge." Summer grinned at him.  
  
  
  
"No, no, none of that talk. Don't try to distract me. Go get ready." Seth put his hands over his eyes, falling back on his pillow as Summer rolled her eyes, grabbing her robe and going to brush her teeth.  
  
  
  
Summer came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, wearing jeans and a black tank top.  
  
  
  
"The plane leaves in a hour. I love you, but get off your ass and get ready!" She pushed him off the bed, and he took all the sheets with him.  
  
  
  
"Seth Cohen, don't make me come down there."  
  
  
  
"All right, all right! Getting ready." Seth rolled out from under the sheets, grabbing a t-shirt, boxers, and board shorts.  
  
  
  
"We've talked about this. No board shorts. Ever."  
  
  
  
"Summer, darling, light of my life, we're going to a beach. Where there will be sailing and surfing and beach-related activities that practically require board shorts."  
  
  
  
"Fine. Just know that I'm embarrassed to be seen with you looking all beach-bummy."   
  
  
  
Seth kissed her forehead, walking to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"No you're not. You like my inner beach bum."  
  
  
  
"Not true." Summer protested.  
  
  
  
"Is too."  
  
  
  
"Is not."  
  
  
  
Seth sighed dramatically.  
  
  
  
"What's happening to us? It feels like all we ever do is fight." He clapped his hand over his heart.  
  
  
  
"You're right. This marriage is suffocating me." Summer grinned at him, pulling on a black trucker hat and putting her sunglasses on top of the bill.  
  
  
  
Seth came out of the bathroom, dressed and with newly brushed teeth, pulling her hat off and kissing her.  
  
  
  
"Let the honeymoon begin." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"You totally messed up my hair."  
  
  
  
"I'm totally sorry." Seth mocked her with a sly grin, getting all his things packed.  
  
  
  
"Well, whatever. Let the honeymoon begin!" Summer put her hat back on, smiling widely at her husband. How weird. She was actually married. It kept hitting her at the strangest moments and really freaking her out. But in a good way.  
  
  
  
Scratch that. A great way.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Please leave me nice, long reviews! Chapter Five to come soon! 


	5. Rain Storms and Tearjerkers

A/N- I love you guys tons-thanks for the reviews! My life is sucking to nth degree right now, so it's awesome to have such great feedback. Thanks again-hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
Today, Tomorrow, and Always  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~*~  
  
"Aargh!" Summer hurled her beach bag across the room, Seth ducking to miss it.  
  
  
  
"I sense something's bothering you." Seth looked up at her, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Of COURSE something's bothering me! It hasn't stopped raining since we freaking got here! This is the beach and our honeymoon! We're supposed to be swimming, and lying on the beach at night, making love in the sand-"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry?" Seth interrupted her with raised eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Just something I've always kind of wanted to do." Summer grinned sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"I'm intrigued." Seth stroked his chin.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, Cohen, don't like obsess. It's not going to happen anyway-not if this doesn't let up." Summer looked desolately out the window, rain pounding against it with almost violent force.  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe it will clear up." Seth shrugged optimistically as a huge bolt of lightning cracked across the sky and thunder rumbled.  
  
  
  
"Or not."  
  
  
  
"So we make our own indoor fun! Don't let this ruin the honeymoon for you."  
  
  
  
"Sometimes I think you don't understand me at all!" Summer practically shrieked, storming into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"That was a little unprovoked," Seth commented, "…and I'm talking to myself again."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Marissa sat at home in her pajamas, eating chips and queso. Screw her stupid diet. Who cares? Who did she need to look skinny for? She defiantly ate another chip, flipping through the channels of late night television.  
  
  
  
Summer had been gone for half a week now, and Marissa felt incredibly lonely. She hadn't realized how much she'd depended on her friend for dragging her out of the apartment and practically forcing her to have a social life. Now, Summer would never live here again. All her things were in boxes at the house that Kirsten was working furiously to prepare for Seth and Summer in time for their return.  
  
  
  
Marissa put it on the Oxygen channel, watching their tear-jerker of the week. It was "Casablanca." She had never actually watched this-she had heard about it in that film class she'd randomly taken in college, but never actually got through the whole thing.  
  
  
  
Eh. What else did she have to do?   
  
  
  
Marissa snuggled under her fuzzy purple blanket, and began to watch as the globe spun across the opening credits and the music swelled.  
  
  
  
Watching a romantic movie alone…could she be anymore pathetic?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ryan's cell phone rang as he was driving home to see Sandy and Kirsten, and help with Seth and Summer's final renovations on the house.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" He picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey, man. It's me." Seth said, sounding a bit despondent.  
  
  
  
"Hey- how's married life?"  
  
  
  
"Well…considering the fact that I'm talking to my brother and not my wife on my honeymoon, three guesses."  
  
  
  
"What's up?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing major-just Summer's on some kind of rampage."  
  
  
  
"Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
  
  
"Well…not really. The beginning was great, if you know what I mean," Seth laughed suggestively.  
  
  
  
Ryan grinned slightly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"And now it's raining all the time, so all the stuff we had scheduled we can't go do, so we just sit around the hotel all day, and she says she's bored and miserable and blablabla…"  
  
  
  
"Don't most people stay shacked up on their honeymoon?"  
  
  
  
"Well, apparently, Summer is not most people."  
  
  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
  
  
"She's in the bathroom, sulking about God inventing rain."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, man."  
  
  
  
"Eh…it's fine. Oh, dude-how are things with Marissa?"  
  
  
  
"Nonexistent." Ryan shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Come ON, Ryan! Don't let the Cohen weakness overcome you-be a man! Step it up! Toe the line! Look down the barrel of the gun! Wow, Seth-keep shouting metaphors!"   
  
  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"You sound like you need some sleep."  
  
  
  
"Well, the way things are going, it looks like I'll be getting plenty of sleep tonight."  
  
  
  
"That sucks, man. You guys will be fine- you always are. Call me when you head home."  
  
  
  
"Sure thing. Later."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Coop?" Summer whispered into her cell phone.  
  
  
  
"Summer! I mean- hey, what's up?" Marissa tried not to sound too pathetically excited to hear her best friend's voice.  
  
  
  
"It's been raining the entire week. This blows."  
  
  
  
"But are you and Seth having fun?"  
  
  
  
"I guess so. I mean, the sex is good,"  
  
  
  
Marissa smiled at Summer's candor. She was pretty used to it by now.  
  
  
  
"…but otherwise it seems like we've been arguing about the stupidest stuff lately."  
  
  
  
"Well, everybody says you fight a lot when you're first married."  
  
  
  
"But not the first week! I think Cohen and I broke some kind of record or something!"  
  
  
  
"So, go make up. This has always been you and Seth's little routine. You have some stupid fight, you guys come bug me and Ryan about it, and then you make up. Don't break with tradition, babe."  
  
  
  
"All right, thanks, Coop. Oh hey- how are you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fantastic, Summer."  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, no need for sarcasm."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I was trying to sound convincing."  
  
  
  
"And thus- the reason you quit drama in high school." Summer giggled.  
  
  
  
"Damn Fine Arts credit." Marissa laughed.  
  
  
  
"So what's wrong, Coop?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Me and Ryan…"  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Something happened?" Summer got tired of whispering, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
  
  
"Sort of. We kissed."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Summer bounced happily.  
  
  
  
"Slow down, Summer. He pushed me off of him and stormed away."  
  
  
  
"Hmm, well, not quite the reunion you were hoping for."  
  
  
  
"No, definitely not."  
  
  
  
"Well, Coop, you gave me love advice, I'm giving you some. Call him. Talk. Watch a movie."  
  
  
  
"I'm already watching a movie."  
  
  
  
"Which one?"  
  
  
  
"Casablanca."  
  
  
  
"That old movie?"  
  
  
  
"It's really good so far! Kind of confusing, but good. It's all about these people who were like madly in love, but then they broke up over a misunderstanding, and then they see each other again, and they want each other back…" Marissa's voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Well, can't imagine why you would like that movie." Summer said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Whatever, I like it. Call me later? And also apologize?"  
  
  
  
"Of course. And you-call Ryan! I don't want to come back and you two are still all weird and quiet around each other. I mean, he's always weird and quiet. But at least-less weird and quiet! Deal?"  
  
  
  
"Deal. Bye, babe. Love you."  
  
  
  
"Love you too, Coop. Later."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Summer came out of the bathroom, to see Seth just hanging up his cellphone.  
  
  
  
"Talking to Ryan?" She asked meekly.  
  
  
  
"No, my pimp, Daddy G. He's setting me up with some girl named Chandelier tonight." Seth said flippantly.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh." Summer said, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
  
  
"So you're not still pissed off about the rain?"  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault. I mean, yes I am, but I'm not pissed off at you. Sorry about the hurling of the beach bag."  
  
  
  
"That's all right. No permanent damage. So you're not miserable?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I didn't say that." Summer grinned sardonically.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Marissa sat on the couch, tissues strewn all about the floor as the ending credits rolled. She sniffled, snuggling even deeper into the couch.  
  
  
  
"Love sucks." She said to herself, eating a fun-size Snickers bar.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, her phone rang. She rolled over, picking it up.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" She said, her voice slightly choked.  
  
  
  
"Hey…is this Marissa?"  
  
  
  
"Last time I checked. Whose this?"  
  
  
  
"Oh…uh, it's Matt. From that club…you gave me your number."  
  
  
  
Marissa searched her memory, desperately trying to recall anyone named Matt. Suddenly, an image of an attractive blond guy with nice arms popped into her head.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey, Matt."  
  
  
  
"Hey. So…I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink sometime? Some dinner?"  
  
  
  
Marissa shrugged to herself.  
  
  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice."  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow night at 7:00?"   
  
  
  
"That sounds great. I live in that apartment complex, right off Sunset."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah-my old roommate lives there."  
  
  
  
"Great. Building 7, Apartment 228."  
  
  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
  
  
"I can't wait." Marissa said, trying to muster some excitement.  
  
  
  
"Cool. Bye, Marissa…"  
  
  
  
"Cooper. Matt…"  
  
  
  
"Wilson."  
  
  
  
"Well, Matt Wilson, I'll see you then."  
  
  
  
"Sure thing, Marissa Cooper."  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
Marissa sighed heavily. See, look at her go. Moooving on. No problem.  
  
~*~  
  
"Summer. SUMMER! SUMMER ELIZABETH COHEN!" Seth shook her furiously.  
  
  
  
"If the building's not on fire, you're losing an appendage." She groaned, rolling over sleepily.  
  
  
  
"It stopped raining!" Seth smiled.  
  
  
  
"How exciting. Goodnight." Summer pulled her pillow over her face.  
  
  
  
"No, no, remember your whole fantasy thing? This might be our only window!"  
  
  
  
Summer removed the pillow, looking at him with a wide grin, suddenly awake.  
  
  
  
"Really?" She giggled.  
  
  
  
"Let's do it, baby!"  
  
  
  
"You want to?"  
  
  
  
"Is that even a question? Come on!" He grabbed her hand, practically racing out their sliding doors onto the beach.  
  
  
  
"I'm so excited!" Summer bounced around happily as Seth laid out a blanket.  
  
  
  
"I know-we are so spontaneous. Don't you think this is crazy and spontaneous of us?"  
  
  
  
"Totally!" Summer agreed.  
  
  
  
Seth flopped down on the blanket in a very seductive position that was quite hilarious.  
  
  
  
"You ready baby?" He said in his sexy deep voice.  
  
  
  
"Are you?" Summer replied, in actually sexy voice.  
  
  
  
Just then, thunder rumbled ominously.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Summer threw her hands in the air in frustration.  
  
  
  
Rain began to come down in sheets. Again. Some more.  
  
  
  
Seth sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
"We should probably go back inside. I'm sorry this is like the worst honeymoon ever." He said dejectedly.  
  
  
  
Summer looked up at the black skies, and back at her soaking wet husband.  
  
  
  
"You know what would be really crazy and spontaneous of us?" She grinned, speaking loudly over the torrential downpour.  
  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
  
"What if we don't go inside?" She said, lying down on top of him.  
  
  
  
"Woman- you're mad!" Seth said, with mock astonishment.  
  
  
  
"Or just brilliant?" She smiled, pushing his wet, curly hair off of his face.  
  
  
  
"Or both?" Seth looked off thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Summer kissed him hard, a wet, intoxicating kiss that left both of them breathless as they laid there in the rain.   
  
  
  
"Focus, Cohen. We're being crazy and spontaneous."  
  
  
  
"Right. Yes. Crazy. Spontaneous. Carry on then."   
  
  
  
"You talk too much." Summer giggled.  
  
  
  
"Only one surefire way to stop me." Seth pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Why do you think our first kiss happened? To shut you up!" She laughed, kissing him again as the rain fell around them.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Please leave me a nice long review! Ch. Six to come soon! 


End file.
